The Great Calamity (Scenario)
It was an accident, as most things are. Sometime around 2023, 3 years after President Donald Trump was reelected as US President, 2 years after University funding was slashed by 25% by the Conservatives of Canada, 1 year after half the Amazon rain-forest burned to the ground, and with the British still in quagmire over Brexit, a North Korean hacking team was testing their abilities in a high stakes mission - hack and enter the United State's outdated nuclear missile launch systems, and leave. Either something went horribly wrong, or something went horribly right, but 300 missiles were launched, and they successfully struck hundreds of unsuspecting national capitals across the globe, killing 20% of the world's population in 30 minutes. The ensuing nuclear conflict would be known by its immediate survivors (a mere 30% of the world's former population) as World War 3, but as tyrannical governments and pseudo-utopias began to emerge on the 40% of the world's surface that wasn't either irradiated or abandoned, the war soon became known simply as, The Great Calamity. Timeline The Dark Ages (2023 to 2150) 2023 * The Great Calamity occurs, plunging much of the world into nuclear war. WIP * America, France, Russia, Germany, India, Pakistan, Israel, Britain and a number of other major and minor nations simply cease to exist. The Chinese Communist Party retains nominal control of north China. The central regions are mostly irradiated as the south is controlled by various former military warlords. 2024 * The Swiss population emerges from their bunkers mostly unscathed. They go about rebuilding broken infrastructure and private property. A small but stable trading economy emerges between Switzerland and the remaining populations and governments of Euerope. *Following the annihilation of Ottawa by nuclear warheads, the capital is moved to Hamilton, Ontario. Quebec illegally secedes as the predominantly Roman-Catholic French-speaking Republic of Quebec but the devastated central government is powerless to stop them. Thousands of English-speakers migrate to Ontario. Alberta threatens secession but this is prevented by the federalisation of Canada. All territories remain territories of the central government and are not equal members of the federation. 2143 *The first Mongol Empire is declared upon the conquest of Northern Central Asia and Southern Russia by Ganzorig Khan and his horde of nomadic bikers. Unknown The Middle Ages (2150 to 2380) 2150s * The Vijayanagar Empire is formed after the Vijayanagar Conquest of South India. 2200s * The Republic of New York is formed, inheriting from the former California Republic, the mantle as the true successor to the former United States. 2300s * The tyrannical government of Britannia is overthrown in the Glorious Revolution, replaced by the newly-formed democratic Kingdom of Great Britain and Canada. Tentative trade relations are established with the Continent again. The Renewal (2380 onward) 2380 * The first internet cable after the Great Calamity is pulled from New York (capital of the Republic of America) to London (capital of Britain), marking the end of the Middle Ages and the beginning of a new era of international renewal. Associated Pages * The War That Was But Isn't * Republic of Britannia * Vijayanagar Empire * Switzerland * First Mongol Empire * Kingdom of Great Britain and Canada Category:The Great Calamity